


Petunia's Cake and Tea Shop

by BananaShark7 (PurpleCrayon)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 1920s, AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/M, Gin runner Michael Clifford, Prohibition, Prohibition Bureau agent Ashton Irwin, Speakeasy owner Calum Hood, Tea shop owner Luke Hemmings, and his dog Petunia, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCrayon/pseuds/BananaShark7
Summary: It's the mid 1920s, and Luke has finally saved up enough money to join his friends in the United States - something they had dreamed of since kids. Luke wants nothing more than to meet up with old pals Calum, Michael, and Ashton, and for the four to be best friends again like they were back in Australia, but it seems that living in prohibition era America has changed his friends more than he could imagine. Some of them seem to have gotten caught up in the lucrative illegal side of the roaring '20s, yet others seem to have been drawn to the opposite side. How will Luke fit in to this new setting; will he be able to fulfill his dreams of opening a tea and cake shop, or will he get sucked into illicit activities by his old friends?Warnings: Contains some language and, yes, illegal activities





	1. Luke and Petunia Meet New York

Luke and his dog Petunia walked for several blocks, just taking in the fresh air. After being confined to a ship for the past few weeks on his travels from his home country of Australia to New York City, he was more than happy to be back on land - and so was his dog.

 

“Petunia!” He shouted after her as she ran into a park. Luckily, she flopped onto the ground and rolled around in the grass - something she’d missed on their boat ride. “I know, I know, but we have to find Calum first. He says he has a place set aside for us - somewhere we can finally set up a shop!” 

 

Luke grinned at his dog and ruffled her ears, but he knew she didn’t return the same enthusiasm for his dream of running a tea and cake shop - even though he wanted to name it after her. Once she was done stretching, Luke grabbed Petunia’s leash and they continued on. He read over Calum’s latest letter again, and headed in the direction of the address he listed. Yet, the further they got into the city, he wondered if this was the right spot for him and his shop. 

 

“Well, I think this is it, but…” Luke set down his suitcase and looked up at the building they had stopped in front of. It looked to be in good enough shape, but the neighborhood he was in did not seem like the kind of place looking for a tea shop - at least not the type he was hoping to run. He looked through the window into the unused shop, and squinted up at the apartment above for any signs of life. “Calum said he’d be here, but maybe this is the wrong spot?”

 

Petunia barked at an approaching person and startled Luke. “Woah, hey, it’s just me…” The oncoming man said and held his hands up, yet his manner was easy going as he smiled at Luke.

 

Luke cocked his head and eyed him as he came closer. “C-Calum?” He offered, though the Calum he had known back in Australia would never dress like that.

 

“Yeah, don’t you recognize me?” Calum laughed and shook hands with the bewildered Luke.

 

“I...I guess it really is you! You’re just so much...taller,” he looked the other man up and down, bemused at the differences two years could take on a person.

 

“Well, you’re a inch or two taller yourself,” Calum retorted. “Though, I can’t say you’ve changed much other than that.” He looked over Luke’s humble attire, and it was clear he had saved up money for this trip by not buying new clothes - ever.

 

“It’s been a long voyage, would you mind if we popped inside to see the rooms?” Luke asked and picked up his suitcase.

 

“No problem,” Calum said, and fished the keys out of his pocket. Flicking on a light, the small shop illuminated to show a counter, a space for a few tables, and some shelves for merchandise along the back. While Luke looked around the place in amazement, Calum went behind the counter to show him something.

 

“If you think that is nice, wait until you see what this does,” he grinned, and once he had Luke’s attention, he lifted a lever, which triggered a hidden door to open. Suddenly, there was a staircase behind the counter that led down into what must have been a basement.

 

“Is that for storage?” Luke asked in confusion.

 

“No, even better,” Calum smirked. “A speakeasy.”


	2. Luke Meets a Few Old Freinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or rather, he seems them again, since you can't meet someone you already know

“A what?” Luke asked.

 

“A speakeasy. An illegal bar, per se. A place where people come to drink alcohol, because they can’t get it anywhere else.” Calum explained.

 

“Oh,” Luke thought for a minute. “So that’s what ‘prohibition’ means. Isn’t that kind of risky?”

 

Calum chuckled. “Well, yeah, it is illegal, but that’s why we have your tea shop as a front -no one would suspect an illegal bar resided under a quaint little shop like that!”

 

“But-” Luke took a deep breath and sat down at one of the dusty tables in the front of the store. “I don’t understand? I thought you worked in...shipping, or something?”

 

“Yeah, shipping bootlegged alcohol into the city from Canada for rich people to enjoy. One of our bars was shut down recently by that asshole,” Calum swore under his breath and said a name Luke didn’t catch, “so we need a new place to set up shop.”

 

“I don’t want to run a bar, though. You know I’ve always wanted a little tea shop that serves cakes and such, just like the one my mum used to run before she passed away.”

 

“No, the bar would be my thing. You could stay up here and have your tea and cakes, and I would be downstairs managing the bar.” Calum corrected, but Luke still didn’t like the idea. “Think about it,okay? I’m sure you’re tired after your trip, and a good night’s sleep will put some sense into your head. Let me show you up to your apartment.”

 

“Thanks,” Luke said and grabbed his suitcase before following Calum to the back room of the store. They climbed a narrow staircase up to the small apartment above the shop. Setting down his suitcase, Luke smiled and looked around the few rooms. “This is perfect, thank you.”

 

“No problem; you should have everything you need here. I’ll be over in the morning to see if you’ve changed your mind.” Calum nodded before he left.

 

Luke sat on the bed, and Petunia hopped up next to him. Looking around at their new abode, he smiled and sighed. “We’re home, Pets.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Calum left the tea shop and headed back to the docks where he was meant to meet a shipment for the new bar, but unfortunately the boat he was waiting for turned up empty.

 

“Mikey, what happened?” Calum raised his arms in confusion as his friend left the boat shaking his head.

 

“They were on to us,” Michael shrugged. “It was that bastard -”

 

“Shh..” Calum held up his hand to silence his partner in crime. “You never know when they’re listening. I know exactly who you’re talking about. Walk with me.”

 

The pair set off away from the docks back toward the location of Luke’s tea shop. “We’re going to need a new supply sooner rather than later -probably within a week- so I think we’re going to have to do it the old fashioned way.”

 

“Old fashioned? Meaning…” Mikey’s eyes lit up when Calum’s implications hit him. “I’ll get the still fired up!”

 

“Do you have any other sources we could use in the meantime? Since it’ll take while before the old still can produce quality alcohol again.”

 

Michael thought for a minute. “I might know a few people. I could probably get some white lightning from the Appalachians here by then, but do you really want to serve moonshine at a speakeasy?”

 

Calum shrugged. “It’s alcohol, and that’s what they want, isn’t it?”

 

“What?” Michael laughed. “You should know better than I, that they want  _ real _ alcohol, not hillbilly moonshine.”

 

Calum raised his eyebrows and smiled as if to say ‘exactly’. “And?”

 

“Okay, if that’s what they want,” Mikey shook his head.

 

“I want alcohol to serve in my bar, that’s all. I don’t care if it’s bootlegged gin from Canada, or white lightening made in some farmer’s barn in Tennessee - as long as my customers can get drunk on it.”

 

“Alright, I’ll make a few calls. I’m going to need some way to transport it, too, and where are we going to store it?”

 

Calum smiled confidently again, “Don’t worry, I have a place.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Over the next few days, Luke spent his time painting his new shop, finding a local bakery to provide the cakes and pastries, and waiting for the boxes of tea he’d ordered to arrive. His dog Petunia was, of course, a huge help, as she slept on the window seat of the bay window, snoring louder than the passenger train that passed by somewhere behind their apartment twice an hour.

 

“You know, Petunia, I’m going to have to work on that window seat at some point,” he warned, but she merely lifted an ear lazily, taking no notice of his words. “Or I could just paint over you.” Luke laughed and started to paint closer and closer to her, until she randomly shot up and started barking. Luke spun around to look at whatever had caused her to bark, and saw Calum emerging from the secret stairway behind the counter with a friend.

 

“Woah there,” Calum held up his hands. “It’s just me, remember me?” He held his hand out for Petunia to sniff as he approached, but she still seemed on guard.

 

“Mikey!” Luke exclaimed at the sight of his old friend. How had he and Calum both changed so much over the past few years?

 

“Luke, nice to see you again. This is your shop?” Michael looked around at the light color he had painted the shop. “I like the color you’ve picked, it really hids the blood well.”

 

“The blood?!” Luke’s eyes shot open.

 

“He’s joking, right?” Calum turned to glare at Michael.

 

“Right,” Michael nodded unconvincingly, but smirked at Luke. “So, you sell tea?”

 

“Yes, and pastries. Tea and cake, like the sign says,” Luke smiled and nodded toward the name of the shop painted on the window.

 

“Sounds convincing,” Michael nodded and shared a look with Calum.

 

“Well,” Calum cocked his head to the side. “We haven’t fully come to terms with that yet.”

 

“Wait, you mean he hasn’t-”

 

“I haven’t what?” Luke asked and looked between the two. “Oh, is this about the bar? Because I’ve given it a lot of thought, and… I don’t know. It just seems too dangerous.”

 

“It’s not, I promise. We either make the alcohol ourselves, our import it from Canada -that’s the dangerous part. Once it’s here, it’s much safer.” Michael promised.

 

“You guys make alcohol yourselves?” Luke asked in disbelief.

 

“Where else are we supposed to get it from?” Michael asked, as if it were obvious.

 

“Mikey, it’s different back home.” Calum quietly reminded him.

 

“Well, he’s in America, now, where -for God knows why- alcohol is illegal, and the fucking Bureau of Prohibition will come after us for owning, transporting, or making alcohol!” He lamented with a huff.

 

“I get it, that’s awful, and really unfortunate, but I’m not sure I want to be involved with something illegal like that. I mean, I came here for a better life, not to end up in jail.” Luke explained.

 

“A better life?” Michael shook his head. “Then I think you made the trip for nothing.”

 

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Calum interjected. “We have a good time.”

 

“Yeah, after a few drinks,” Michael pointed out, and he and Calum shared a laugh.

 

A knock at the door drew their attention, and Luke smiled. “My tea is here!” He smiled and cheerfully opened the door for the delivery man. 

 

“I have a few more boxes for you in the truck, mind if I just leave them here?” The delivery man asked and set the boxes he carried beside the door.

 

“No problem,” Luke answered, bending over to open the crate and inspect his merchandise. It was like Christmas as he pulled tins of tea and china wrapped in paper out of the crates. He could already picture his customers sipping darjeeling out of these light blue, flower printed teacups. For a second, he completely forgot about Michael’s moonshine and Calum’s speakeasy - almost.

 

A set of black shoes appeared next to his crate of teacups and interrupted his daydream. The shoes were far too nice to belong to the delivery man, and for some reason, Luke found those big feet familiar.

 

“What do you want, Ashton,” Michael barked as he and Calum stood in the doorway behind Luke. Luke slowly stood up, teacup still in hand, and smiled confusedly at his old friend. He didn’t understand Michael’s tone, nor Ashton’s solemn, almost disgusted, visage.

 

“What’s the the boxes, boys?” He asked formally.

 

Luke held up the teacup. “More of these, and a lot of tea.”

 

Ashton raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Oh, really, ‘tea’,” he said sarcastically. “You really think I’m going to believe that?”

 

“Well, I mean…” Luke turned to the others in confusion, and they both scornfully looked at Ashton.

 

“Alright, I’m going to have to inspect the contents.” Ashton said as he pulled a badge from the inner pocket of his jacket. He flashed it quickly, but Luke caught the words ‘Bureau of Prohibition’ before Ashton returned the badge to his jacket.

 

Luke was perplexed that somehow his three best friends had ended up on opposite sides of the law with obvious contempt for each other. What had happened in the last two years, and whose side was Luke supposed to take?   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having too much fun writing this. I’m so glad I can finally put my degree in modern American history to use!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying this so far; thank you for reading, commenting, and voting! :D


	3. Luke's Mom's Buttery Scones

 

_ ~ Two Years Ago, Australia ~ _

 

Luke, Ashton, Michael, and Calum sat around a table near the back of their favorite pub. They were meant to be celebrating - one last hurrah before they embarked on their trip nearly halfway around the world to new York. Yet, instead of drinking in merriment, they were staring mournfully into their pints. The four of them had planned on emigrating to the US since they were young, enticed by the tales of success and hope for the ‘American Dream’, but a recent tragedy had thrown a wrench in their plans. Luke’s mother, Mary, had fallen ill, requiring Luke to spend the money he had saved for his ticket on her healthcare, and he insisted on not leaving her here alone without any family to care for her.

 

Luke was disappointed that he had to stay behind while his three best friends left for a new start in America, but he was devastated at the bleak news of his mother’s illness. She was all he had, besides Ash, Mikey and Cal -who were practically like his brothers- and Petunia, of course.

 

“Who would run the shop? I have to stay.” Luke shook his head and looked down at his dog at his feet. 

 

“Of course, we wouldn’t expect you leave while your mother was sick. If it happened to any of us, we’d do the same.” Ashton explained, and the others nodded in agreement.

 

“We’ll just wait until she gets better, then we can all make the trip over together - like we planned.” Calum stated, and again the others agreed - except Luke.

 

“No, no I couldn’t ask you to stay.” He shook his head. You’ve all made plans and bought your tickets; don’t stay back on account of me.”

 

“We’d be staying for your mum, not you,” Michael joked. “Luke, we know you’d do the same for us. It just wouldn’t be fair for us to go, and leave you on your won to care for your mum, and run her shop.”

 

“Yeah, well…” Luke was going to say ‘life isn’t fair’ but they had all experienced enough hardship to know that fact first-hand. “It would be even more unfair of me to expect you three to wait around for my mom to get better.” He shrugged and added, “She may never get better.”

 

They were all quiet as they took this in and silently agreed. They had each lost people to the Great War or the deadly flu epidemic over the last few years, but none more than Luke who last saw his father and older brothers as they left for Europe in uniform. If his mother passed away as well, luke really would be on his own, and the three guys around this table would be the only ‘family’ he had left. 

 

“Go. Go to New York, like we’ve planned, and I’ll join you...when I can.” Luke paused and swallowed hard at this thought, knowing he could probably never leave his mother even once she recovered. Things would never be the same. “Don’t let me ruin it for the three of you.”

 

“You’re not ruining it-” Ashton started off, but Luke cut him off.

 

“No, really, you guys go on ahead, and I’ll be over as soon as possible.” Luke tried to smile confidently, but it was clear to his friends he was anything but.

 

It took some more persuasion, and Ashton even offered to stay back with Luke, but four days later the three left on a ship to America. Luke and Petunia saw them off, standing on the pier looking after the ship long after it had disappeared beyond the horizon. He watched their years of planning and saving money float away across the Pacific Ocean, and if it weren’t for Petunia’s sturdy form leaning up against his leg and her soft, rhythmic, snores, he may have drifted away too.

  
  


_ ~ Two Years Later, New York City ~ _

  
  


Petunia sat by Luke’s feet under the counter in the tea shop, where he sat on a stool and leaned on the counter between the cash register and a pyramid-shaped display of tea tins. He stared absently at the wall across the shop from him, barely noticing the two customers sipping tea and chatting at one of the tables near the front window. His mother’s shop in Sidney had been much busier, and Luke yearned for that bustling environment to keep his mind preoccupied. Anything to keep his mind off of the inexplicable changes in his best friends and the illegal activity occurring under his feet. He couldn’t hear him, but Luke knew Calum was down there getting the space ready for business. 

 

Calum had been in and out of the shop all week with paint, furniture, glassware, lights, and various decorations for the bar, and each time he knocked to come up the ‘secret’ stairs behind the counter, Petunia barked and Luke’s heart raced. If he had customers, Calum made sure to loudly tell Luke he was just putting the items in storage beneath the shop. It seemed obvious to Luke how suspicious it was, but his two customers continued talking over their tea as if nothing were off.

 

_ ‘Maybe they’re spies’ _ Luke started to wonder, when the bell over the door rang as it was opened, and Luke anxiously snapped his head in that direction. 

 

“I’ve got another box of ‘tea’ to put in storage for you,” Calum said and winked at Luke.

 

“Thanks,” Luke mumbled, and quickly moved out of the way so he could open the hatch to the staircase to the basement. The contents of the box clinked as Calum climbed down the steep staircase.

 

“Jars of tea,” Calum amended with a smirk, and Luke rolled his eyes before shutting the hatch on him. “Wait, I need to tell you something.”

 

Luke opened the hatch again and came face to face with Calum. “What?” He mouthed.

 

“Michael is arriving today with the product. He’ll be on the train -the one that runs out back- and he’ll need our help getting the goods off,” Calum whispered.

 

“How? The train goes too fast, won’t it all break?” Luke whispered frantically.

 

“The train may be persuaded to come to a stop at a convenient location.” Calum explained with a glint in his eye.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t like the sound of this.” Luke shook his head.

 

“It’ll be fine, I know what I’m doing, mostly,” Calum shrugged. “Come down when you get a chance, I’ll explain it more.”

 

Luke nodded and closed the hatch again. He sighed and returned his stool to its spot behind the counter, and Petunia settled in around his feet again. He did not like the sound of this, and was trying to think of ways to get out of Calum’s plan when the bell over the door rang. His head sprung up to greet his customer.

 

“Welcome to Petunia’s Tea and Cake Shop, what can I-” he paused. “What can I help you with?”

 

“Just looking around,” Ashton answered, and observed the selection of teas on sale. The two customers caught a glimpse of his badge, and hurriedly left, not wanting to be mixed up in whatever was going down. Ashton smiled as he stopped in front of the glass display of cakes and pastries. “I remember the scones your mum made - they were absolutely delicious. So buttery despite the wartime rationing. I never quite knew how she managed that.” He looked up from the scones to Luke with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

“Would you like a scone?” Luke offered nervously. Something in Ashton’s eyes didn’t look right, and made Luke feel even more anxious than he already did. “I’d give it to you on the house, of course.” He added with a bit of a laugh.

 

Ashton raised an eyebrow as he considered this. “Is this your mom’s recipe?” He asked.

 

Luke shook his head. “Unfortunately I didn’t inherit the baking gene, and even if I had, she kept all her recipes up here,” he explained and tapped his temple. “Except in her head, not mine, obviously.”

 

“Well, I’ll pass on the scone for now, then, since I’m on the clock.” Ashton said, and sat at one of the empty tables by the front window. 

 

Luke nervously bit his lip and realized that if Ashton was here ‘on the clock’ then it was not a friendly visit. What could he possibly want? “Can I get you something else, or some tea?”

 

Ashton didn’t answer right away, instead looked out the window at a passing car. “Tell me, how  _ did  _ your mother get those scones so buttery? I know you didn’t own a cow, so you must have been getting some extra butter somewhere else. Margarine just doesn’t have the same taste.”

 

Luke swallowed hard and wondered why he was being interrogated about his mother’s scones. “Well, you see, she was friends with Mr. Rangely -you remember him?- and his dairy cows produced more than he could use, so he helped out his friends with what was left over.”

 

“In exchange for?” Ashton lifted an eyebrow, and it hit Luke: he was testing him, gauging Luke’s tolerance for illegal activities, particularly the trading of contraband, such as rationed butter, or alcohol. 

 

“Well,” Luke paused, since he knew Ashton knew that his family didn’t have a lot of extra money (if any). “She would give him some of the leftover biscuits and pastries at the end of the day, and sometimes helped him out with little things like the washing.”

 

Ashton nodded. “Bartering, basically.”

 

Luke nodded emphatically. “Exactly.”

 

“Say,” Ashton started as he suddenly got up, “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about a truck turned over at the railroad crossing a block over?”

 

Luke suddenly remembered Calum’s mischievous statement that the train might be persuaded to stop behind the shop, long enough for Michael to get his shipment of illegal alcohol off the train and into the basement of the shop. “No, I haven’t heard anything. Is the driver okay?”

 

“The driver was fine, maybe a little shaken up, but the truck is ruined. They were working on getting it towed when I walked past, and figured I’d stop in here to see if you knew what was up.”

 

Luke again shook his head and was about to deny any knowledge of the crash, when he heard the familiar sound of the train coming. He bit his lips and began fighting with the tea cups hanging behind the counter. The train barreled closer and closer, until the breaks screeched on and slowed the train to a halt.

 

“You look nervous, what’s wrong?” Ashton asked and leaned on the counter to stare at Luke.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter; sorry it ends on a cliff hanger! I wanted to include a bit of their backstory as well. Also, I changed Luke’s mom’s name because I couldn’t use his real mom, she seems so nice!


	4. Everything Seems Worse When it's Raining

Michael hung off the edge of a freight car as the train came to a stop. “Hey!” He called to Calum, and hopped off the car.

 

“Shh!” Calum hushed him. “Luke’s upstairs with Ashton.”

 

“What the- why did he call him? Jesus, I knew this was a bad Idea.” Michael shook his head in disappointment and frustration, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Luke didn’t call him, he just showed up out of nowhere. From what I heard, Ashton’s asking him about the tipped over truck we used to get the train to stop.” Calum explained.

 

“I still don’t trust him,” Michael responded with a shrug. “Anyway, we’d better get these boxes off before the train starts moving again.”

 

“I don’t know, we’ll have to be really careful, so he doesn’t see us.” Calum bit his lip as he thought, glancing back up toward the shop where Luke and Ashton spoke. 

  
  


Upstairs in the tea shop, Ashton eyed Luke closely as he awaited an answer. “Why are you so nervous?” He asked again, almost testing Luke.

 

“The train, it, uh, Petunia doesn’t like it.” Luke stumbled to come up with an excuse.

 

Ashton cocked his head and raised his eyebrow doubtfully. “I don’t hear her barking, or whining. Where is she, exactly?”

 

Luke gently nudged her with his foot to rouse her. “She’s hiding under the counter, cowering.”

 

Petunia stood up and yawned, then sauntered around the counter to greet Ashton. At the sight of the dog, Ashton’s face softened and the look of suspicion he had carried since entering the shop disappeared.

 

“Hey old girl,” he said, and knelt to greet her. He ruffled her ears, and she gave him a kiss. “I remember when you first got her. Your mom was so mad.” He paused to laugh. “How old is she now? 3 or 4?”

 

“She’ll be 4 in a couple months.” Luke answered, and knelt to join them on the floor. “We’ll throw you a big party, Pets; I’ll get you a ‘cake’ and we’ll invite all your friends.”

 

Ashton quietly sighed and stood up, returning to his former steely demeanor. “Speaking of friends, do you happen to know where I might find a Calum Hood, or a Michael Clifford?”

 

Luke slowly stood up and leaned on the counter. He was surprised by Ashton’s sudden change in tone and countenance, as if he’d flipped a switch and reverted back to Prohibition Bureau Agent Ashton Irwin. Luke had been skeptical about Calum and Michael’s dislike for Ashton, but now he was starting to see their point of view. This was not the same Ash he had been friends with back in Australia.

 

Luke shook his head. “No, I don’t really keep up with their whereabouts. Though,” he paused and cocked his head, pretending to think. “I think they might have said something about heading to the docks this afternoon?”

 

Ashton’s eyes opened slightly more at this news, and like a dog on a scent, he became more alert as they parted ways. “Well, thank you. I’ll see if I can catch -er find- them there.” He nodded, then, as if he’d found his manors, added, “it was nice seeing you, I’ll have to come back another time for a scone.”

 

Luke nodded a goodbye, and Ashton disappeared out the door.

 

Calum and Michael were still quietly bickering about how to get the boxes of illegal alcohol off the train when Luke appeared from the basement. “Did you guys still need help?” 

 

“Where’s Ass-ton?” Michael asked sarcastically, and Calum snickered at his nickname.

 

“I sent him on a wild goose chase to the docks.” Luke grinned triumphantly. “So, need some help?” He asked again, and rolled up his sleeves. 

 

Michael gave Calum a glance that said ‘I guess I was wrong’. “Yeah, let’s do this!”  He clapped his hands and threw open the door to the freight car to reveal the dozen or so crates of illegally imported alcohol he’d smuggled into the US from Canada. “Grab a bax, let’s get these in the basement before the train starts moving again!”

 

The three worked quickly, and got the boxes in storage in no time. They were careful to keep the boxes hidden in case Ashton, or any other Bureau agent, showed up. 

 

“Thanks for helping us out, man. Sorry I ever doubted, uh,” Michael paused, his hand resting on Luke’s shoulder. “Why don’t we open one of these up and try the merchandise?”

 

“For quality control, of course,” Calum added with a smirk and reached for a bottle of whiskey. “We have to make sure it’s the real deal.”

 

“I like the sound of that. No offence Mike, but your moonshine is…” Luke made a face and tried to think of a nice way of saying ‘it sucks’.

 

“It’s an acquired taste, okay?” Michael defended jokingly as he poured them each a glass and handed them around. He swirled the liquid in his glass and sniffed it to ensure it was up to par. He held his glass up to Calum and Luke, and they followed suit. “Cheers, to…” He thought and glanced at the other two, remembering their years of mischief growing up together back in Australia. “To us, to friendship, and sticking together.”

 

“Way to be sentimental, Mike,” Calum teased and punched his arm jokingly.

 

“Hey, you’re going to make me spill this!” He retorted. “Do you know how much this cost?”

 

“Yeah, I paid for it.” Calum nodded, and tried to hit him again.

 

“Or how much effort I went through to get this?” Michael added, unable to hid his amusement. “I risked my life for this.”

 

Luke watched their banter with a smirk and took a sip of his whisky. 

 

It was like old times, almost. 

 

Back home they would to sit around a table at their favorite pub with a couple pints every weekend. They’d joke, and laugh at whatever shenanigans they’d gotten into recently, talk about their future, ignore whatever new problems had sprung up. It had always been the four of them, and whatever the world threw at them.

 

Now, it felt like something was absent, something more than just Ashton’s presence. In a way, a part of each of them was missing, as if they hadn’t been complete since they’d left Australia two years ago. It was more than just the usual changes experienced when growing up, or from the culture change between their homeland and their now home; no, it was a bit more than that.

  
  
  
  


Ashton sat on the edge of a dock and looked out at the setting sun. He immediately knew this had been a set up, yet he didn’t feel angry, just disappointed. At first he was disappointed that Luke had supported Calum and Michael, those criminals. Yet, then he realized he was only disappointed in himself. 

 

He thought for sure they were in the wrong, not him. Yet now Luke was siding with Cal and Mike, and even plotting against him to help them. Ashton was sure something had been up with that train, conveniently stopped outside of Luke’s shop. He was sure there was something up with that, but he couldn’t prove anything. 

 

However, each passing day he felt less enthusiasm for catching those two than he had at the start. Luke’s arrival made him question his motives, and wonder if maybe they had in fact been telling the truth.

 

It was raining that night, nearly a year ago, and the rain always made things seem worse than they really were. Perhaps he had jumped to conclusions, and things were not really as they had seemed. 

 

That night, he had not only lost what was probably the love of his life, Ashton had lost the two, and now possibly three, best friends he had considered family.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between chapters! I wrote most of the chapter out, then lost my notebook! Turns out my cat had knocked it off my desk, and I didn’t find it until this weekend xD


	5. Luke

[The song of the chapter is 'Jet Black Heart'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0X7u_mmREE)

 

 

Luke did not really think Ashton would return to the shop for that scone as he said he would -not after Luke had lied to him about Michael and Calum’s location. He worried that their friendship as they had known it was over. Yet, Sunday afternoon, just as the after-church crowd left, Ashton strolled in wearing more casual looking clothes, with no shiny badge pinned to his jacket.

 

The bell over the door rang and Luke popped his head around the corner from the back room where he was washing teacups and saucers. “Hey!” He said nervously when he spotted Ashton, but smiled nonetheless. “I’ll be right out.” 

 

“No rush,” Ashton responded, and Petunia rushed out of the kitchen to greet him. “This is a social visit, that’s all. Hey old girl, how are you?” He kneeled and rubbed her ears. 

 

Luke wasn’t sure he believed that and returned to his washing with trepidation. He didn’t know where Calum and Michael were, so if Ashton asked again, he wouldn’t have to lie this time. Luke finished up the dish he was washing and dried it as he carried it out to the counter where Ashton stood reading over the list of teas available.

 

“Want to try a scone?” Luke asked and set the dried tea cup and saucer down.

 

“I don’t know, you said they weren’t your mom’s recipe…” Ashton raised his eyebrow in mock skepticism. 

 

“They’re pretty darn good, though.” Luke opened the sliding back of the glass display to grab one. “Blueberry, right?” He asked, recalling that had been Ash’s favorite.

 

“You remembered.“ He smiled a bit more genuinely this time as he accepted the scone.

 

“How could I forget?” Luke smiled at the memory of young Ash politely begging for a blueberry scone every time the four of them scrambled into Luke’s mom’s shop.

 

“Well,” Ashton started after taking a bite. “It’s not as buttery as your moms, but you’re right - they’re pretty darn good.”

 

Relieved to hear that, Luke grinned and left to fetch the boiling kettle. “What kind of tea can I get you?” He asked, reaching for the chai Ash used to love.

 

“Just black is fine, or whatever you’ve got.” Ashton answered, surprising Luke.

 

“Whatever I’ve got?” Luke repeated with a bit of a laugh. “This is a tea shop, Ash, I’ve got a lot of tea.”

 

“You know what I mean - whatever’s convenient.” He answered bluntly.

 

Luke shrugged and set about making a cup of black tea for his guest and wondered if Ashton had forgotten his love for chai.

 

“Milk and two sugars, right?” Luke asked as he brought the cup over to Ashton.

 

“Nah, I take it straight these days.”

 

Luke stared dumbfounded at him and set down the cup and saucer. “What happened to you? You really  _ have  _ changed,” he joked, and sat down across from Ashton.

 

“What do you mean?” He did not return the same lighthearted tone.

 

“Nothing, just that you used to really love chai tea with a splash of milk and two lumps of sugar.” Luke explained, feeling like all the amusement had been sucked out of their conversation.

 

“Sometimes people grow up, they change, take responsibility for their actions…” Ashton trailed off, but Luke’s attention was on the grip Ashton had on his nearly full cup of hot tea. His knuckles were white, his jaw set, and his eyes stared tensely at some far off memory.

 

“Be careful-” before Luke could finish his warning, the cup shattered and hot tea poured over the counter top. They both jumped back to avoid getting scalded and Luke grabbed a towel.

 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Ashton stammered as he grabbed some napkins. The napkins on the counter had instantly become soaked, but he futilely mopped the counter top with them anyway.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I got it.” Luke said and ran to grab more towels from the kitchen.

 

The two cleaned up the mess in silence, with Ashton opening his mouth to talk every few moments, then closing it when he couldn’t find the words to say. Recalling Ashton’s usual loquacious habits, Luke mentally repeated  his earlier thought that Ashton had indeed changed. 

 

When he returned from the kitchen with a new cup of tea, Ashton stood by the window staring pensively out at the street. He muttered a ‘thanks’ as he accepted the tea, but couldn’t meet Luke’s eyes.

 

“Are you okay? Did the tea burn your hand when it spilled, or cut your hand on-”

 

“No, it’s, um..” Ashton interrupted him, suddenly turning to face Luke. “You asked me what had happened to me, earlier, and said I had changed...and you’re right.”

 

“Oh, I was just joking, I didn’t mean anything.” Luke tried to explain, feeling guilty at his words.

 

“No, it’s alright - you’re completely right. I have changed; I’ve become bitter and vengeful, even. Why?” He absently shook his head as he looked down at his hand at the small cut he sustained from the broken tea cup. After a long pause, he finally said, “I haven’t been called ‘Ash’ in a long time, and it stirred up memories, feelings I thought I had put behind me.”

 

Luke swallowed nervously, feeling panicked yet full of emotion at the same time. He wanted to say something to comfort Ashton, but he wasn’t sure what exactly he needed comforting for since this all seemed to be his fault. Calum, Michael, and Luke had always called him ‘Ash’ when they were younger, and sure people grow out of nicknames as they age, but not with a friendship like theirs. From what he could tell, the other three had some kind of falling out sometime over the last year or so, and had been enemies since. Luke bit his lip as he pondered this, and blurt out his next question without thinking it through. “What happened?”

 

Ashton raised his face to glance at Luke before looking away again. His expression was unreadable, but Luke thought he detected some amusement in those hazel green eyes. “It’s a long story, one we’re probably going to have to save for another day, if that.” He answered with a sigh.

 

Luke nodded and blushed a bit, embarrassed that he’d asked such a question. It wasn’t really his business what had happened between the other three, yet he felt it somehow was. In his letters from them over the past two years, no one mentioned a falling out, or even a fight between them, so to be shocked by this turn of events upon his arrival was a bit off-putting. “It’s none of my business, sorry,” Luke finally said, though he felt it kind of was his business since he’d been dragged into whatever was going on between the three of them. 

 

“No, it’s not that, it’s just...hard to explain.” Ashton closed his eyes for a moment. He set down the tea cup with a polite smile and reached inside his jacket for his wallet. “What do I owe you?”

 

“It’s on the house.” Luke waved him off.

 

“At least let me pay for the broken cup.”

 

“I had too many cups anyway, don’t worry about it.” Luke could tell Ashton didn’t want to leave it at that, but conceded anyway. 

 

Ashton smiled, thanked Luke, and said he should be getting on his way. The two parted ways, and Luke put the ‘closed’ sign up early. He felt something was off, very off, and didn’t quite line up with what Calum and Michael had implied. Perhaps Luke had misinterpreted their dislike for Ashton?

 

Mulling that thought over, Luke retired upstairs with Petunia for the night. He tried to come up with a scenario that would have explained all of this, but he couldn’t come to a conclusion that made sense.

 

His mental ramblings were interrupted by a knock downstairs. He was going to ignore it, but a voice followed the knock.

 

“Luke, it’s me, Mikey, let me in!” He called again and Luke scrambled out of bed. Judging by his lack of enunciation, and the fact that he referred to himself as ‘Mikey’, made Luke realize perhaps he wasn’t exactly sober.

 

“Hey,” he said as he opened the door for his obviously inebriated friend. “Let’s get you in here before anyone sees you.”

 

“Yessss,” Michael replied and drew out the ‘s’. ”I like what you’ve done with th’ place.” He announced and looked around.

 

“Thanks, be careful, though; I’ve had enough broken dishes for the day.” Luke took a teacup from his hands and placed it back on the shelf.

 

“Did you break a dish?” Michael found this hilarious and had to sit down he was laughing so hard. 

 

“No, Ashton did.”

 

“What?” Michael seemed to sober up at that. “Why? That asshole, he can’t do that to you.”

 

“It was an accident, he said…” Luke wasn’t sure he should be talking about this right now, or at all, really.

 

“What d’he say?” Michael slurred. 

 

“How much have you had to drink?” Luke laughed.

 

Michael grinned and pulled a bottle out of his jacket. “Just sampling the merchandise. Want some?”

 

After the day he’d had, Luke nodded and said, “Why not?” He poured himself some in a nearby teacup, and handed the bottle back to Michael. Taking a sip, he nearly spit it out. “This is the real thing?”

 

Michael just grinned and nodded his head slowly. “It tastes so much better after having nothing but white lightning for weeks, eh?”

 

Luke answered by nodding as he took another sip. Once the probably expensive alcohol started to take effect on him, he found it much easier to talk about what was bothering him. “Why does Ashton seem to hate you and Calum?”

 

“Because he’s a jerk,” Michael shot back, then thought some more. “The feeling is mutual, at least on my end - I can’t speak for Calum.”

 

“But,” Luke paused. “What happened with you guys?”

 

“It’s…” Michael shrugged and sighed. “It’s complicated.”

 

“That’s what he said, too. Is it because you guys got into all this?” Luke gestured toward the basement below where the speakeasy was just days from opening.

 

Michael again sighed, and shook his head. “No, not really. He used to be a part of this too, back when we first got here, back before…” He paused and squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m not coherent enough for this conversation, mate, sorry.” 

 

With that, Michael stumbled up the stairs to Luke’s apartment to sleep on his couch. 

 

Luke glanced over at Petunia, sound asleep beside him. “Well, Pets, we’d best be off to bed, too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve started trying to match a song with each chapter, though I’m not sure how long that’ll last xD The next couple of chapters are going to be a little different. As this one is titled ‘Luke’, there will be a chapter for each of them as the story is told from their different perspectives.


	6. Michael

Song of the chapter is ‘She Looks So Perfect” [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2BYmmTI04I ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2BYmmTI04I)

  


Over a strong pot of black tea the next morning, Michael finally opened up about what had gone wrong between he and Calum and Ashton. Or, he tried to, at least.

“Okay, it all went down on this rainy night in...was it March? Or was it still February?” He paused and took a sip of his tea while Luke listened eagerly. “Well, maybe things had started to go south earlier, but that night was when it all changed.” Michael munched on his scone and still seemed confused about the timeline of events.

“Was this soon after you arrived?” Luke prompted.

Michael shook his head as he finished up his bite of scone. “No, when we arrived, everything was perfect. Well, between us, at least… We arrived in New York as planned after a long boat ride, eager to get started on our new lives. As you know, we had planned out jobs, a place to live, and saved enough money for that first week. However, when we got here, our housing situation was not quite what we thought it was, and our jobs had fallen through. We had barely enough money for that first week, so we had to find a job quickly. By the end of that first week, things were tight, and our landlord wanted rent. He was a bit of a hard-ass, and and wanted rent up front at the beginning of each week, and if you couldn’t pay when he came to collect, you were out. We thought if we explained our situation to him, he’d feel bad for us and let us stay a bit longer, but…” Michael shook his head as the memory played clearly in his mind.

 

“We just needed a few more days to find a job, and I promise, our first paycheck goes straight to you to cover this week’s rent.” Ashton had promised the landlord, but old, grumpy Alfred was having none of it.

“And why would I do that, when I could kick you out and replace you with paying tenants?” Alfred replied, running a hand over his dark mustache.

“Please, we’ll make it up to you. Our jobs fell through and it’s taking us a bit longer to find new jobs. We’re not from around here, and we’re not familiar with how things work over here.” Michael explained.

“Really? I thought that accent came from Brooklyn,” Alfred spat sarcastically. “No rent, no rooms.”

Alfred started to walk off when Calum added, “We can work it off, maybe help you out around here?”

“What could you possibly help me with around here?” Alfred was about to brush them off, but looked them over more thoroughly. “Though, I have a side business I could use some help with,” he added in a lowered voice and led them into his office.

“What kind of business?” Calum asked after the door clicked shut behind them.

“It’s not exactly legal…” Alfred raised an eyebrow and watched their reactions.

“I don’t know, we don’t exactly want to get deported back to Australia.” Ashton pointed out. “We need something that looks official so we can keep our visas.”

“Well, then we’ll make it official. You’ll work in...importing foreign goods.”

“What kind of goods?” Michael asked, voicing the thought on all their minds.

“Alcohol.” Alfred nearly whispered, but his face said it all; he was nearly smiling, a look that made his eyes crinkle in a way that almost seemed sinister.

“What’s illegal about that?” Calum questioned.

“You boys haven’t heard of prohibition?” Alfred cocked his head, and burst out laughing as they shook their heads. “To three young lads like you it’s probably hell; no alcohol -none.”

“Fucking hell is right,” Michael swore, and waited for Alfred to tell them he was joking.

“Explains why we haven’t been able to get a pint,” Ashton added.

“Well, you can get a pint, just not at a bar like you’re used to.You have to know where to go, and the secret password to get in; around here it’s good to know the right people. And lucky for you guys, _I’m_ the right person to know.” Alfred smiled that creepy smile again, and the young Australians in front of him thought he looked like he was enjoying this far too much.

“What would you need from us, exactly?” Calum asked, mostly to get that grin of Alfred’s face.

“Can you drive?” He asked, and the boys nodded. “Good, then you three can take turns driving on your way to and from Canada tonight.”

“Tonight?” Ashton’s mouth fell open, and he glanced at the other two.

“You wanted a job, didn’t you?” Alfred reminded them.

“Can we at least think about it?” Calum asked.

“What’s there to think about? You either do this for me tonight, or you’re out on the streets.”

The three shared an uneasy look before turning back to him. “We’ll do it.” Michael voiced begrudgingly.

 

“Wait,” Luke interrupted Michael’s story. “Is this how it started to go wrong? Was Ashton not into the whole illegal alcohol trade?”

“No, no that wasn’t it at all. He actually got really into it, and, well, you know how good he is at talking our way out of any situation. He became very good at talking to the customs officers, police, and Prohibition Bureau agents who happened to stop us on our travels. And, Calum and I got very good at making convincing sheep noises, since Ashton’s choice of cover was as a sheep farmer transporting his sheep for slaughter.” Michael added with a smirk.

Luke snickered at that mental image, but wanted to hear the rest of the story. “So when did things start to change?”

“I’m bad with dates, you know that, but I think it must have been a month or two later...yeah, it was September. The leaves were starting to change, and it seemed so magical. I think we were all a little bit drunk -literally and metaphorically- but Ashton got caught up in something else.”

“Something illegal?”

“No, just listen.” Michael laughed and put his hand up to stop Luke from interrupting again. “We had come back from a delivery one day, and Alfred had us run it over to the speakeasy for him. Usually we just brought it to the warehouse, and someone else brought it over as needed. One of his gin runners had gotten caught, so he asked us to do it. We’d never been to the speakeasy before, so we were pretty excited to finally see it. It was quite beautiful, actually.” Michael paused to picture the glitzy, secret underground bar.

 

The first time the three of them entered that room, the lights had been low, but it was bright enough to see the shimmering chandeliers, the glistening bartop and the sparkling glasses hanging above it, the rows and rows of expensive alcohol running behind the length of the bar backed with a floor to ceiling mirror, and the impeccably dressed staff as they readied the bar for customers that evening. Yet, as Michael and Calum stood, mouths open, in awe of what was probably the fanciest room they’d ever been in, Ashton’s eyes were tuned to the stage at the other end of the bar, or more specifically, the girl standing on it.

“Oh my god,” Michael breathed as his eyes took in the sight before them.

“I have never felt more out of place,” Calum joked and looked down at their clothes, and noticed Ashton staring. He followed his line of sight to the girl on the stage, and teased, “I think she’s out of your league, Ash.” 

“What?” Ashton snapped out it and turned to face his friends. “That’s not what I was, I mean she’s definitely...I would never dream of even talking to her.”

“Yes you would.” Michael added.

“Well, yeah, but I couldn’t, not in person, at least.”

“Ash, last week you convinced two Prohibition Agents and a customs official that Mikey and I were sheep.” Calum put his hand on Ashton’s shoulder and tried to keep a straight face. “I think you can talk to anyone.”

“What would I even say?” He panicked, and glanced back at the girl.

“I don’t know, what would Ashton say?” Michael asked him back.

“Something like…” Ashton sputtered for a moment as he watched her float around the microphone. “I heard you warming up, and thought maybe I’d died and gone to heaven, because you’re an angel.”

Michael gave him a shove while Calum laughed. “You can do better than that, Ash.”

“Can I? She just looks so....perfect, like an angel.”

“The Ashton I know can,” Calum added. “Remember this? Baaa, baaa!”

Michael joined in on the sheep ba’s and Ashton blushed as he tried to shut them up. “Okay, okay, hush, you’re drawing too much attention to us. We’re probably not even supposed to be in here. Just deliver the boxes, and leave - that’s what Alfred said.”

“He didn’t say we had to leave.” Calum smirked.

“It was implied!” Ashton hissed, and risked a glance back at the stage to see if she was staring.

“Just go talk to her!” Michael gave him a push in her direction, and Ashton stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance, and slowly, his confidence. He straightened out his shirt, adjusted his cap, and looked back at them with a thumbs up before continuing across the room, weaving between the tables and chairs, ending up at the foot of the small stage.

“Fancy a drink?” Calum turned to Michael with a mischievous glint in his eye, and they sauntered over to the bar. “Hey there,” he said to the bartender, who glanced at them, then continued putting glasses away.

“Alfred asked us to sample the product,” Michael said, trying to sound confident.

“And who are you?” The bartender asked with zero interest.

“We delivered the product,” Calum clarified, sounding a bit more convincing than Michael.

“You’re new, aren’t you.” The bartender looked between the two, before she leaned on the bar and crossed her arms. “Are you the sheep guys?”

The two burst out laughing, but nodded. “Yes we are.” Michael said proudly, yet with a bit of embarrassment.

“That was bad-ass! Here,” she reached under the bar for two pint glasses. “That deserves a free sample of the merchandise.” She flashed them a smile before turning to fill their glasses.

“Thanks,” Calum said and they took their drink. “Cheers.” He and Michael clinked glasses and turned to sit down, catching a glimpse of Ashton across the room.

“Looks like he finally figured out what to say to her,” Michael noted and took a sip of his drink. “God, this is good”

“So much better than the fake stuff they try to make around here.” Calum agreed, then looked back up at Ashton and the girl. “For her sake, I hope he remembers how to stop talking to her.”

Michael snorted a laugh. “Should we go over there and rescue her? Try to pull him away with the bribe of a free pint?”

They watched the couple thoughtfully for a moment before Calum shook his head; she seemed to be enjoying their conversation as much as Ashton. “No, I don’t think she needs our help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter that didn’t take me three weeks to write!! The next chapter is going to be titled ‘Calum’ and we’ll here some more of the story from him.
> 
> Have a nice holiday, and thank you for reading and commenting! :D


	7. Calum

Song of the chapter is '[Youngblood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jqs5EaAaueA)' (I'm not sure why, I just got that vibe).

 

By the time Michael got through his third scone, he realized what time it was and jumped up.

 

“Oh shit,” he swore and scrambled to put on his shoes. “I was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago.”

 

“But...what happened with Ashton and that girl?” Luke hesitantly asked, interrupting the long string of curses that flew out of Michael’s mouth. 

 

“I’ll tell you later, or ask Calum - he probably knows it better than I.” He answered before scrambling down the stairs out of Luke’s apartment.

 

Luke stood staring after him, “Okay,” he said to himself, and looked over at Petunia snoring on the floor beside the table. He tried to clear his head and distract himself, but his curiosity was gnawing at him like a ravaging wolf. He was so close to finding out the truth, or at least he thought they were close. It was clearly about that girl, right? It had to be.

 

But what was it? What had happened that drove Ashton so far apart from Calum and Michael?

 

Luke wracked his brain for ideas as he washed up the dishes in the tea shop down stairs. He wished Michael had at least told him the girl’s name so he didn’t have to refer to her as ‘the girl’ in his thoughts. 

 

If Ash was clearly smitten with this girl, then perhaps one of the other two angered him by also showing an interest in her? Or worse, they asked her out before Ashton got a chance to?

 

Luke shook his head; that doesn’t seem like something Calum or Michael would do. They would never steal someone’s girl like that, especially not from one another. 

 

Perhaps she changed Ashton, or he changed to fit in with her, to impress her. That wasn’t something Luke could picture him doing, but then again, he never thought he’d find Ashton at odds with any of them, let alone actively trying to get them arrested.

 

A noise downstairs, from the speakeasy below, triggered an idea, and Luke did not stop to think before rushing down the secret staircase to the basement. Just as he thought, he found Calum down there unpacking some final boxes.

 

“Hey,” Calum said when he realized it was Luke, and slid his gun back under the bar. “You didn’t knock, I thought maybe the Prohibition Bureau had finally found us.”

 

“Sorry, I just wasn’t thinking.” Luke held up his hands in defense, but Calum smiled. 

 

“Did you come down to help? Because I could use a hand putting these glasses away behind the bar.”

 

“Actually, I have a question, but I can help you.” Luke moved closer to the bar, and opened the box Calum indicated. 

 

“What kind of question?”

 

“Well, I was talking with Michael this morning, and…” He paused, not sure how to ask.

 

“So you’re the reason he was late?” Calum laughed.

 

“No, well, maybe I distracted him a bit, we got to talking and then he just left right as he got to an interesting point. I was kind of hoping you could fill in the rest for me?”

 

“What were you talking about?”

 

“About Ash.”

 

Calum paused and nearly dropped the bottle of scotch he was shelving behind the counter. “What about him?” He asked, a bit more sternly than he had intended.

 

Luke stammered for a moment, then finally blurted out, “I just want to know what happened between you guys.”

 

Calum continued to shelve that same bottle for a moment, making extra sure it was perfectly lined up, before he he sighed. Turning to Luke, be briefly met his eyes before he grabbed another box and began unpacking it. “Well, how much did Mikey tell you?”

 

“We had just gotten to the part where Ashton met that girl in the bar.”

 

Calum’s eyes got sad for a moment, but he blinked a few times to clear it away. “Angela, or Angie as he called her; Ash and Angie, they were. When they were together, he was...like I’d never seen him before.” Calum paused to recollect. “He found any excuse to be at that bar: he did extra deliveries, offered to wait tables and clean glasses -anything.”

 

“So, is that what drove a wedge between you guys?” Luke interrupted.

 

“Actually,” Calum said with a smirk, “his extra involvement with the business is how we got this place.” He gestured to the bar and surrounding area.

 

“Really? How?” Luke asked, completely forgetting the glasses he was meant to be shelving.

 

“Our boss, Alfred, wanted to open a second location, in case anything should happen to the first bar - The Rattlesnake - he’d have a backup. So, he opened this place and named it ‘The Viper’ to go with the snake theme.”

 

Luke cocked his head in confusion, since as far as he knew, the speakeasy was named ‘Duke’s’ after Calum’s adorable dog. “Did he let you change the name?”

 

“Michael didn’t tell you about this?” Calum rubbed his hands together and pulled out a barstool to sit on. “Have a seat, because we’re going to take a little detour in our story.”

 

“Okay,” Luke said with intrigue, and did as he was told. 

 

“Alright, so Alfred was starting to get a little too big for his britches.”

 

“He got fat?” Luke interrupted.

 

“No -well, yes but that’s not what I meant.” Calum continued. “He was arrogant, he let his ego get the better of him. Business was going very, very well, and he had stopped being quite so careful. After he opened ‘The Viper’, a rival boss and fellow gin runner thought Alfred had gotten a little too close to his territory. So, he sent us a little warning every now and then - a few slashed tires, a couple broken windows - nothing too serious.”

 

Luke didn’t think that sounded like ‘nothing too serious’ but he let Calum continue. 

 

“Then, things started to heat up; he would carjack our shipments, send bomb threats to the bars - mainly this one. But Alfred ignored it, said he had every right to be here, but things kept getting worse, and people stopped coming to The Viper. Since business at The Rattlesnake was booming, Al didn’t care too much, until that rival boss sent his men and claimed this as his own. Ashton and I were here unloading a few boxes, and he was eager to get back to The Rattlesnake to see Angela. He was just going on and on about her - wouldn’t shut up - so we didn’t hear when Vinny’s guys showed up. They plowed right over our ‘cover’ upstairs -where your shop is now- being careful to use knives instead of guns, so as to not attract attention, so by the time they got down here, Ashton, Michael, and I were totally unprepared.”

 

“Hence the gun under the bar.” Luke noted, and Calum nodded.

 

“Exactly, we learn from our mistakes.”

 

“So, what happened? How did you guys get out of that?” Luke pressed, eager for more information.

 

“Well, as I said, it was Ashton really. Once we realized the men coming down the stairs weren’t our own, he started putting bottles back in the boxes we were unpacking.”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

“Vinny’s guys shouted something at us, and Michael and I were shaking, but Ash was cool as a cucumber, even as they threw a warning knife right back here,” Calum paused, and turned to point at a spot in the wall not far from their heads. “Ashton held up his hands, so we copied him, and he said we were clearing the place out, and Al had decided to give up The Viper.”

 

Luke mentally tipped his hat to Ashton’s wits, which had certainly gotten them out of dangerous situations before.

 

“So, Vinny’s men reported that back to Vinny, and he seemed fine with it. However, Alfred didn’t think that was such a clever idea, and nearly fired Ashton on the spot. But as always, he kept talking, and talking, until eventually he brought Al around to see his point of view. Ashton suggested they keep The Viper closed for a while, until Vinny forgot about it, and that didn’t sit well with Al, but he reluctantly agreed. Ash went a little further, and even suggested they cover their tracks by changing ownership of the Viper.

 

“Let me guess, you want to own it?” Alfred had said, but Ashton shook his head.

 

“No, and I think you know I’d much rather stay here at The Rattlesnake,” he had defended, glancing back at Angie warming up on the stage.

 

“Then perhaps one of your friends, maybe?” Al had asked with a sarcastic tone, but gently rolled his eyes and agreed. “Alright, this one - what’s your name?” He pointed. 

 

“Me? I’m Calum, Calum Hood,” he had answered, shocked that Al even noticed his existence.

 

“Yeah, you’re perfect; no one would suspect a nobody like you owned a speakeasy.” Alfred had laughed, and left to draw up the papers.

 

“And that is how I became the owner of this bar,” Calum concluded and motioned around the room proudly.

 

Luke thought for a moment, then asked, “So, Ashton has not only been down here, but he knows you own this place?”

 

Calum nodded. “He’s been here loads of times.”

 

“So he knows there is a speakeasy underneath my tea shop?” Luke asked with growing irritation and fear.

 

“He knows there  _ used  _ to be a bar here, and that I know rent -or loan, rather- the space upstairs to you.”

 

Luke stared dumbstruck at Calum. “Are you serious? What’s stopping him from raiding this place? He suspects you and Michael are still in the gin running business, so why doesn’t he just get it over with?”

 

“Oh, he has raided us, multiple times - and each time, he’s come up empty. We waited to set up shop, we were smart. Now, if he asks the Prohibition Bureau for a search warrant, they’ll probably just laugh and tell him to move on. Who would suspect a speakeasy was hiding under a quaint little tea shop?” Calum grinned and laughed at the apparent hilarity of the situation, which Luke failed to see.

 

“Were you waiting for me? To be your cover, so you could open your bar?” Luke found this situation far from hilarious, and stood up to put some space between he and Calum. “You just needed me to run my ‘cute little tea shop’ upstairs so you could have your illegal bar, right? I thought it was just a coincidence, but you’ve planned it all, haven’t you?”

 

“Hey, calm down, what are you talking about? You knew we were going to open ‘Duke’s’ down here, and I’m letting you live upstairs rent free for that. You have always been more than welcome to find housing elsewhere and set up shop in a different location.” Calum retorted, starting to reciprocate a bit of the negativity Luke was pouring on him. 

 

“You know I can’t afford that. We’re in the worst location for a tea shop, so I’m barely making enough for Petunia and I to survive.”

 

Calum calmly put his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “We’re all just trying to survive, Luke. I never dreamed of owning a speakeasy - heck, I hadn’t even heard of one until I moved here - but it pays the bills, it puts food on the table, and gives us a place to live. And, it’s pretty exciting most of the time,” he concluded with a smirk.

 

Luke took a deep breath and realized he might have overreacted. “You’re right, perhaps I was a little harsh. Maybe I’ll pop upstairs and make us a cup of tea.”

 

“Sounds lovely - I’ll take Earl Grey if you’ve got it,” Calum called after him as Luke climbed back up the stairs. He returned to the half-unpacked boxes he had forgotten about in the midst of his story and started shelving bottles along the back of the bar. He heard footsteps on the stairs behind him, so he called out to Luke, “Back already?”

 

“I like what you’ve done to the place,” a familiar voice responded, and Calum turned to see Luke standing awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs with Ashton behind him, holding what looked like a revolver to Luke’s back.

 

Calum started to reach for the gun hidden under the bar, but Ashton stopped him.

 

“Freeze, or I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on a cliffhanger like this! I’ve already started writing the next (and possibly last) chapter, and hopefully I will finish it much quicker than I did this one.
> 
> When I realized it was the 7th anniversary of 5SOS today, I had to hurry up and finish this chapter to get it posted today! I can’t believe how far they’ve come, and I’m so proud of them for winning three ARIAs this week :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! : )


	8. Ashton

Song of the chapter: [Ghost of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stdr6o0-HOM)

 

Calum froze, then started putting bottles back into the box. “I was just cleaning this up,” he half joked. 

 

“That’s not going to work this time, buddy.” Ashton remarked with a humorless smile, and nudged Luke along. “And step away from the bar, I know what you have hiding back there.”

 

Calum lifted his hands up and moved to the side of the bar, rolling his eyes at Ashton. 

 

“Oh my god, would you two just stop!” Luke exclaimed, startling Calum and Ashton out of their bickering. “If I have to die to night, I at least want to know why you’re fighting.”

 

“You’re not going to die, Luke, I could never…” Ashton’s posture changed and he shook his head as he lowered the revolver.

 

It was deadly silent for a long moment as the three pairs of eyes flicked between each other.

 

A rustling in the back of the bar caught their attention, and they all turned just in time to see Michael emerge from the back entrance. “Alright, Cal, I’ve got everything set with...oh fuck no.” He swore when he saw Ashton and started to go back the way he came.

 

“Stop it right there!” Ashton shouted and raised the gun again. “The police are on their way!”

 

Seeing no way out of this, Michael slumped down on a crate of gin and rested his chin on his hands with a disgruntled sigh.

 

“You called the cops on us?” Calum gave Ashton an odd look, that say ‘wow, you really did that’ - betrayal, mixed with disappointment. “You know what, Luke is right. If it’s all going to end tonight, then I’d also like to get to the bottom of this. Tell us what happened, Irwin, tell us about the night you betrayed us all and nearly had us killed.”

 

“Other than tonight?” Luke’s comment went unnoticed as the tension muffled his words.

 

“You mean, the night you killed my fiancee?” Ashton retorted with anger, shoving Luke away.

 

Luke gladly moved away from him, and Michael shot up from his seat to join him.

  
“Whoa, hold on a second, your  _ what _ ?”  He asked Ashton, and Calum looked equally confused. “And we weren’t driving that truck, we were in the back.” He added more calmly, as the pieces started to fit together. 

 

Ashton gritted his teeth as his face turned a darker shade of red. “That’s not what I saw, and I had a front-row seat.” Ashton shouted, his voice getting rough with emotion. “I was sitting at her favorite table at the restaurant we’d gone on our first date. She loved the table by the window because of the way you could see straight down Market Street. We used to sit there and watch all the people coming and going, wondering what their stories where.” His eyes got a little softer at the memory, but continued talking. “I had gotten there early to set things up. The waiter was going to bring the ring out in her champagne glass after dinner, but…” His face flashed with anger again, his cheeks turning a cherry red. “I saw her walking down Market Street in that shimmery dress she usually wore when she sang at The Viper. I waved to her as she crossed the street, and I shouldn’t have distracted her, because...the truck came out of nowhere.” His face streamed with tears, and it was clear he couldn’t continue the narrative.

 

It was quiet as the other three tried to figure out what to do, when Michael broke the silence. “So, you ratted us out to the Prohibition Bureau? It was an accident, he didn’t mean to hit Ang-”

 

“You don’t get to say her name!” Ashton interrupted violently, nearly falling across the table separating him and Michael.

 

“James lost control of the truck; a tire blew out and he couldn’t stop in time. It wasn’t intentional, why would it be?” Calum asked.

 

Ashton’s demeanor changed at the question, and almost looked confused. “Well, because she was…” He looked back and forth from Calum to Michael. “You mean you didn’t know?”

 

“Didn’t know what?” Luke butted in, and they all looked at in surprise, as if they’d forgotten he was there.

 

“She was working for the Bureau undercover.”

 

“I knew we had a mole,” Michael spat, and shook his head. “Things were too close too many times for it to be a coincidence.”

 

Calum nibbled his lip in contemplation. “How long did you know?” He finally asked Ashton.

 

“A month or so.”

 

“Were you feeding her information?” Calum followed up.

 

Ashton shook his head. “I didn’t have to - she knew more than I did. No one suspected her of anything and spoke freely around her.”

 

“Did she know about this place?” 

 

Ashton hesitated a moment. “She knew he had The Rattlesnake, and the conflict with Vinny.”

 

  
“Did she know that I own it now?” Calum asked, a bit more sternly this time. “Is that why you let Alfred give this place to me, instead of taking it for yourself?”

 

“No, and if she had known, this place would have been raided the night The Viper had been, not that they would have found anything.” Ashton added, knowing the place had been empty up until recently. 

 

“Hey, about that night…” Michael asked acusatorally.

 

“I was mad, okay? I saw you guys running from the driver’s side of the truck, and I guess I made the wrong assumption. I turned over her notes to the Prohibition Bureau, and that’s how I eventually became an agent too.” Ashton shrugged, and looked down, a splash of remorse dancing in his eyes.

 

They contemplated this for a moment, before Michael asked, a bit kinder this time, “Why didn’t you say anything? Turn us in?”

 

“I- I don’t know. I’d just lost Angie, I couldn’t lose you guys too, I guess.” Ashton shook his head regretfully. 

 

“Too late for that,” Michael responded indifferently, and glanced at Calum to see if he felt the same way.

 

“Is it?” Luke interjected. “Is it too late? Now that we know the truth, is it possible for things to be mended?”

 

An approaching siren sent their heartbeats into rapid fire, and a slight smirk formed on Calum’s lips. “Let’s find out.”

 

Ashton glared at him. “What does that mean? What am I supposed to do?”

 

“You called them here, just tell them to go away.” Michael offered with a shrug.

 

“It’s not that simple.” Ashton shook his head.

 

“Come on, you’ll think of something.” Luke encouraged. “I heard you’re very good at talking your way out of trouble with the police.”

 

“This is different! I can’t just tell them you’re all sheep this time.” Calum and Michael chuckled at the memory, and slowly Ashton’s smile curved into a slight smile (or something like it). “Though, I do have an idea. Luke, go upstairs and open up the tea shop. Set out three cups of chai tea and a plate of scones, but make a lot of tea. Like, a lot.”

 

“Okay?” Luke smiled curiously, but didn’t question his directions before heading upstairs. He put a couple of kettles on to boil, and even filled a pot with water, unsure of how much tea Ashton required. He set out three cups and saucers on the table, put out a selection of scones and cakes on a plate, as directed. 

 

The sirens grew closer and closer as Luke waited for the tea to boil.  _ ‘There really is nothing like waiting for water to boil’ _ he thought sarcastically, and wondered how Ashton planned on getting them out of this all. 

 

Suddenly, the other three popped up from the secret staircase, and rushed over to the table Luke had set. Luke carefully covered the trap door back up with a rug, and poured them each a cup of tea.

 

“Just go with it, okay?” Ashton muttered to Luke quickly, as the police arrived. Petunia barked at them from behind the counter, and Ashton sat at the table enjoying his tea and scone. Michael and Calum sat across him, looking far less at ease, but tried to sip their tea casually.

 

When the police barged in baring guns and badges, Ashton stood up and mocked confusion. “What is this? If you want a table, just ask,” he gestured with this half eaten scone at Luke.

 

“Have a seat, lads,” Luke answered on que, pointing out an available table.

 

“No, we’re here to search the place for illegal contraband. As you asked,” the police officer in charge looked confused as he spoke to Ashton.

 

“No, oh, no, Carson, that’s not what I meant,” Ashton responded with a laugh and took another bite of his scone. “I meant we’re going to raid this place, as in, clean it out. He has the best tea in the quadrant, and this scones are to die for - not literally.” He added, putting his hand on a raised revolver to lower it.

 

The police all looked around in confusion. “I’ll have a scone,” one mutterde, and Luke plated a scone for him as if his life depended on it (and in a way, it did).

 

“I think we should still have a look around,” Carson said to Ashton and eyed him suspiciously, though looked at the scones with a hungry eye. 

 

“Knock yourself out, but tea is on me. Luke?” Ashton nodded to Luke, and he headed back into the kitchen to grab extra cups. When he returned, some police officers had lined up to place their tea orders, while a few helped search the place. 

 

Carson knocked at various places in the wall and floor, looking for a hidden door. When he came around the counter, Luke pretended not to notice him, busy with his tea orders as the policemen picked out which type of cakes they’d like with their tea. Petunia did her best to scare him off with a growl, and Luke laughed nervously.

 

“She likes to sleep under the counter, so she’s very protective of this spot.” He quickly explained, hoping that would throw him off the trail.

 

Carson stood, looking unconvinced. “The deed states there is another level to this building, I was just looking for a staircase that led downstairs.”

 

“Actually, the stairs up to my apartment are just back through the kitchen. It’s just a small attic, not much to see, but you can have a look if you’d like.” Luke directed him toward the staircase, and hope that satiated the police officer’s concern.

 

“I think I shall.” Carson turned and disappeared through the kitchen, leaving his men to drink tea and raid Luke’s cakes. He looked over at the table Ashton, Michael, and Calum sat at, and smiled to himself once he got a moment. They seemed to be talking, and genuinely enjoying it, not just pretending in order to keep up the facade for the police. Grabbing a cup of tea for himself, Luke joined them at the table.

 

“Excellent tea, mate.” Ashton grinned and patted him on the back, sounding truly Australian for the first time since Luke had arrived. The four of them chatted about sports and girls and other non-work related activities until the police slowly filed out. It was almost like old times, but some wounds take time to heal. 

 

When Carson had finally come to the conclusion that there was no alcohol on the premise, he had himself a cup of tea and gave Ashton a talking to. “That was a waste of police resources, and I’ll make sure the Bureau hears about your misstep. This is very good tea, though, thank you for the tip-off.” He added before taking his last sip of tea and leaving.

 

“So, maybe that’ll give you a reason to leave the Bureau?” Michael suggested.

 

Ashton paused. “I’m not sure I’m going to come back to all this, at least not like before. I like it at the Bureau, even if I don’t agree with prohibition. It’s exciting work, and I’ve made friends there.”

 

“So, what, we’re just going to go back to the way things were before? You ignoring us, and actively working against our business?” Luke sounded flustered, as if this whole afternoon was for naught.

 

Ashton cocked his head, and a smirk appeared on his lips. “No, I think we can work something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Long delay between updates, I’ve been so busy the last month with the holidays! I think there will be one more chapter after this, an epilogue, and maybe a sequel if I can think of something 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting! :D


End file.
